mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Crystal Heart
The Crystal Heart is a magical heart-shaped crystal featured in several episodes beginning with the season three premiere, My Little Pony Equestria Girls, IDW comics, chapter books and storybooks, and merchandise. The Crystal Ponies use it to protect the Crystal Empire and defeat King Sombra. It is the cutie mark object of Princess Cadance and in some material Princess Amore.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Being pictured within the cutie mark of Princess Cadance, the Crystal Heart is as such first alluded to with Cadance's debut in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1. The Crystal Heart is first mentioned in The Crystal Empire - Part 1 as the centerpiece for the Crystal Empire's Crystal Faire celebration. Twilight Sparkle uses her magic to cut a fake Heart out of a crystal block, not realizing until later that the Crystal Heart is a real object. According to a Crystal Empire librarian, the Crystal Faire lifts the Crystal Ponies' spirits, and the light within them powers the Crystal Heart to protect the empire from evil. During his reign, King Sombra hid the Heart away so it could not be used against him. In The Crystal Empire - Part 2, Twilight ventures to find the real Crystal Heart, eventually overcoming Sombra's dark magic traps to locate it. Unfortunately, she gets trapped by King Sombra just before claiming the Heart and has Spike deliver the Heart to the Crystal Ponies. With the help of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor, the Heart is delivered to its proper pedestal, and the Crystal Ponies "use the light and love within them" to repel Sombra. The magic of the Crystal Ponies and the Crystal Heart transforms the empire, defeats King Sombra, and temporarily gives Twilight and her friends crystalline coats. The Crystal Heart appears again in the background in Games Ponies Play, Equestria Games, and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1. In the latter two episodes, it is also depicted in crystal statue in honor of Spike, who the Crystal Ponies venerate for being the one who saved the empire by bringing the Heart to Princess Cadance. In The Crystalling - Part 1, it is revealed that the Crystal Heart plays a part in the Crystalling ceremony for newborn foals in the Empire. It also prevents the Empire from becoming a frozen wasteland. When Flurry Heart's scream shatters the heart, storm clouds immediately begin to overtake the Empire. Twilight and Princess Cadance attempt to put the Crystal Heart together in The Crystalling - Part 2 with no success. Sunburst reveals that the Crystalling can repair the heart with the Crystal Ponies' magic combined with the baby's. It works and the storm clouds dissipate. In School Raze - Part 1, Cadance mentions the Crystal Heart being the only part of the Crystal Empire left with magic after the Crystal Ponies begin losing their magic. In The Beginning of the End - Part 1, . Depiction in Equestria Girls The Crystal Heart briefly appears in the background at the beginning of My Little Pony Equestria Girls. Depiction in comics The Crystal Heart appears on the Midtown Comics covers/combined covers of and and on the Larry's Comics covers/combined covers of . In , the Crystal Heart appears in a flashback of King Sombra's childhood. Its magical properties allow it to reflect what's in a pony's heart through visions of the future. It is also stated to be a vital weapon against the opposing power of the umbrum. In the - story arc Siege of the Crystal Empire, the Heart serves as a focus in the overarching story. In Issue #34, the Heart is stolen by an alliance of villains formed by Radiant Hope. In Issue #37, following the umbrum's takeover of the Crystal Empire, a restored King Sombra—in defiance of his destiny—uses the Crystal Heart to imprison the umbrum once again. In , the Crystal Heart's light dims as a result of Cadance's lowered self-esteem, but it is revitalized when her spirits are bolstered. On page 3, the Heart is among a number of magical objects offered as prizes in a roulette game in Princess Eris' casino. Other depictions In the chapter book Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell, recently crowned Princess Twilight undergoes friendship ordeals to discover the "Crystal Heart Spell", and it appears to her on the Heart's surface. On pages 92-104 in The Journal of the Two Sisters, young Princess Celestia and Princess Luna write about the time they retrieved the Crystal Heart after it was stolen by a greedy dragon. In Princess Cadance and the Spring Hearts Garden, after a very low turnout at the Hearts and Hooves Day Heartsong, Cadance sees that the Crystal Heart is dying. After a vision, she gets an idea about making a garden to bring it back to life. Merchandise Mini Pony Collector's Guide page 85 lists Princess Cadance's cutie mark as "Crystal Heart". In Enterplay's trading cards, the Crystal Heart is featured on series 2 card #49. In the Crystal Games expansion set of Enterplay's collectible card game, the Crystal Heart is featured on cards #154 R and #ƒ46, and the fake Crystal Heart is featured on card #132 U. de:Kristallherz es:Corazón de Cristal